


太阳明天照常升起

by daomo7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, What-If, 大家都是正常人, 格子是那个黑发低马尾的唯唯诺诺的执事人设, 没有死神没有恶魔也没有看门狗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: What if梗：假若红夫人是先天性不孕的缘故而仇视有怀孕的能力却不想要孩子的妓女，但在第一次尾随妓女的夜晚，却遇到了一个被打劫而受伤的男人，会怎么样？





	太阳明天照常升起

标题：太阳明天照常升起  
原作：黑执事  
作者：道莫小七  
角色：红夫人，格雷尔，塞巴斯蒂安  
警告：AU，大家都是正常人，没有死神没有恶魔也没有看门狗；格子是那个黑发低马尾的唯唯诺诺的执事人设  
摘要：What if梗：假若红夫人是先天性不孕的缘故而仇视有怀孕的能力却不想要孩子的妓女，但在第一次尾随妓女的夜晚，却遇到了一个被打劫而受伤的男人，会怎么样？

 

 

“红茶中的芳香物质只有在90度以上的沸水中才能释放出来，而沸水在室温环境中会迅速冷却，因此水烧开后应立刻倒入茶壶——”

“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊！好烫！”

“……一般而言，招待客人要事先算清人数，一人对应一茶勺的茶叶，此外再在茶壶中添加一勺；水量也须随人数多少进行调整——”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊溢出来了！！！”

“……牛奶可以中和红茶的苦涩，但并非所有红茶都适合兑入牛奶饮用。通常情况下，味道醇厚的红茶兑入牛奶口味最佳，而清淡的红茶则适合清饮。此外，柠檬汁中的成分会导致牛奶凝结，因此已经加入新鲜柠檬的红茶中也不适宜——”

“啊嘞，结块了呢。”

“………………格雷尔·萨多克里夫先生。”

“诶，怎么了吗？”

全程彬彬有礼地讲解沏茶要领的执事教官仍笑容可掬。

“您不如跳进茶汤里好好泡个澡，这样把红茶灌满您那空空如也的脑袋的方式也许比认真教导还要来得快。”

长发的执事双手一拍合十。

“不愧是塞巴斯蒂安先生，真是太聪明了！”

“……不，请当我没说吧。”

 

“其实我真的很好奇。”塞巴斯蒂安扶额，“像格雷尔先生这样……的执事，为什么还能留在巴内特夫人身边？”

正收拾着茶壶碎片的格雷尔用手背托了下滑落的眼镜，仿佛听不出对方省略的含义地笑了笑：“因为夫人是位很善良的人啊。”

塞巴斯蒂安望着那只已经是第三只被不慎打碎的茶壶残骸，礼貌地附和：“是啊，真是一位耐心堪比圣人的女士。”

“不是这个意思。”格雷尔笑笑，起身将碎片倒在托盘上，陷入回忆，“我第一次遇到夫人的时候，很不幸地刚被打劫过，因为身上没有多少钱，还被劫匪捅了一刀。正当我倒在血泊里奄奄一息，还以为就要这么死掉时，夫人就像天使一样，出现在了我的面前……”

 

而对于被拯救者口中的天使而言，那夜的巧遇则有着另一个背后的故事。

在英国，女性一般十二三岁便会出现月事，视个体不同，八九岁至十六岁的初潮也不是罕事。

而十五岁的安吉丽娜·达雷斯，握着医院的诊断书，心里清楚，自己是不会等到对女孩子来说最惊慌失措却又隐含着羞怯的激动的那一天了。

身旁陪同的瑞秋一直在努力地试图安抚妹妹，安吉丽娜却抬起头，对姐姐眯起眼睛笑着：“没关系啊，那么麻烦的东西，一辈子都没有才好呢，我可以一个月三十天不间断地天天骑马跳舞呢，哈哈哈……”

然而那几根纤细的手指却将诊断书的纸边深深地抓出了不甘心的痕迹。

怎么可能会甘心。

尤其在见到最喜欢的姐姐，和最喜欢的姐夫生下的孩子后。

还在襁褓中的孩子尚未睁开眼睛，小小的身体软得像没有骨头一样，让人连抱在怀里都抱得心惊胆战。刚出生的婴儿皮肤还是红的，小脸皱皱巴巴，头顶上也只有几根稀疏的胎发，客观来说，真的难以形容为好看。

但这却是她所再不能拥有的美好之物。

 

【当将你的事交托耶和华，并倚靠他，他就必成全。】——《圣经·诗37:5》

 

可仁慈的父啊，请告诉我，

为什么我的求之不得，在别人那里却是多余的累赘？

“小孩子真是麻烦，也不知道父亲是谁，带着又拉不到客人，不如打掉算了。”

清水从金属制的龙头里汩汩流出，浇在安吉丽娜的手上，将污浊与体温一并带走，溅落在白瓷铺成的洗手槽底。

滴答，滴答。

啪嗒，啪嗒。

软底的鞋跟踏在肮脏的石板路上，抬脚时略显艰难的黏腻感暗示这里绝对不是任何一位大家小姐合适造访的洁净场所，但其主人无心顾忌这一点。

大号的手术刀被藏在黑色风衣的内侧口袋里。已濒临入魔的女人屏着呼吸与声音，眼睛死死地盯着前方的背影。

既然你们不要，那就由我拿走。

我渴求而不可得的一切。

子宫，幸福，乃至生命——

鞋尖忽然踢到了什么，猝不及防下重心失调，尚沉浸在偏执的仇恨中的安吉丽娜顿时惊叫一声，重重摔倒在了地面上。

膝盖与撑地的手掌似乎被磨破了皮，疼痛感激得安吉丽娜眼神恢复了清明。回过神来时，一股刺鼻的血腥味才传达到了大脑的嗅觉神经中。

猎物早已被惊跑，失去目标的猎人悻悻地低下头，却看清了方才绊倒自己的是一截手臂。

万幸的是那截手臂是完整地连在一个人身上的。那个人面朝下趴在地上，散着头发看不清面容与性别，同时也正是方才的血腥的味道的发源地。

女性好像天生便有一种极其矛盾的心理素质，见到死虫子会尖叫，见到死人会面不改色地冷静应对。左不过又是一个死在了犯罪率频发的贫民窟的可怜人，天一亮被发现就是警察的差事了。

安吉丽娜正要起身离开，那只手却忽然动了动。

“救命……”沙哑虚弱的声音似乎是从死神的镰刀下挤出来的，“求您，救救我……”

安吉丽娜顿住了脚步，踌躇片刻后，还是离开了。

并带着一个重伤患，回到了刚下班不久的医院。

开膛，清理腹腔淤血，缝合，在此过程中输了几百毫升的血，好在没有伤到内脏，静养一段时间就无事了。

只是这个伤患醒后的反应让她有些头痛。

“真是太谢谢您了夫人！”那个男人——是的虽然身材纤细头发奇长但总归还是个male——双手合十眼泪汪汪，“如果不是您的话，我早已经死在黑暗的小巷里了。血一点点染红冰冷的地面，没有人听得到的悲鸣消散在空气里，四肢逐渐僵硬，最后在再也感受不到温暖的晨曦下被人发现，尸体在报警之后被拉到乱葬岗随意丢弃，只有飘在云端的灵魂注视着这令我眷恋的人间……”

红发的医师冒着青筋掰断了手中的铅笔。

“你是戏剧院的学生吗？”

对方立刻整理了衣袖双手交叠笑得腼腆：“人家曾经是校园里万年不变的莎剧女主角担当。”

不，莎士比亚会哭的。安吉丽娜忍着把断笔杆掷过去的冲动：“再过三天，你就可以出院了，安心养病吧。费用的问题——”

“我正想和您说这个。”对方打断了她的话，语气和表情都骤然正经了不少，“您看，我身上没有钱，而且微薄的积蓄也难以支付如此高额的医药费用。”

“你可以放心，这些费用是由我缴清的，不会让你……”

“我就是这个意思！”对方再次打断她，意识到自己的声音过于激动后又窘迫地低下了头和音量，“我已经知道了——昨天有护士小姐来更换药瓶时告诉我了——，但虽然夫人您如此仁慈，我却没有办法心安理得地使用您这份善意而不做任何回报。所以：请您收下我作为仆人吧！这是我唯一能想得到的报答您的方式了。”

后来红夫人感慨，凭格雷尔的表现，那句“唯一能想得到”或许很大一部分上不是谦词——

“庭院里烧焦的灌木丛是怎么回事？！”

“这已经是这个月第三只被打碎的花瓶了！”

“为什么大衣也能被洗破？！”

每次那个长发束在脑后的执事都会哭着道歉，然后屡教不改。

拜他所赐，安吉丽娜很久没再起过黑暗的念头了，毕竟她现在全部的精力都放在了收拾粗心又冒失的执事上。

但若是没有对方在那次宴会上造成的意外，她也不会撞上巴内特男爵。

那个相貌平凡的男人温柔地笑着说没关系，还主动帮她掩盖着失礼之处，并在后来第三次的宴会共舞时表明了心迹。

“或许您会觉得这太过于唐突，可是心底总有个声音告诉我，我应尽早向您阐明我的心意：我爱您，无论您是否接受这份冒昧的求爱。”

那真是一个很好，很好的男人。她犹豫良久，告诉了他自己不能怀孕的真相。

对方却说，我并不在乎。

“我爱您，只是爱您而已。孩子虽然很可爱，但也远没有我所爱的人重要。如果日后您会觉得寂寞的话，我们可以去福利院收养几个小天使回家。”

温柔的巴内特先生真的是个非常淡定从容的男人，除了在手忙脚乱地安抚落泪的红夫人的时候。

不久之后，他又有了手忙脚乱地安抚巴内特夫人的机会，而后者手中紧攥着的是确凿无疑的怀孕确诊书。

“虽然很罕见，但的确有过‘从未来过月经的女性也可以怀孕生子’的特殊情况。”胡子花白的医生解释道，“恭喜，夫人，这可以称得上是奇迹了。”

而埋在丈夫怀中哭泣的女子，没有人知道她内心掀起了多大的惊涛骇浪。

如果当时没有被打乱计划，一味地偏执下去，真的背负了血案，最终等待自己的只有牢狱之灾，再也见不到伦敦难得的晴朗的天空，更不会遇到深爱自己的丈夫，与未来的幸福的家庭。

 

“所以格雷尔这孩子是我的天使啊。”来拜访做客的红夫人如是对自己的外甥介绍，像对待一只大型犬一样温柔地拍了拍自己执事的胳膊。

随即一巴掌拍上对方的背：“但为什么茶艺还是没有长进呢！去和夏尔的执事好好学着！”

“是的夫人！”长发的执事再次呜咽着跑掉了。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 开头关于红茶的知识出自一本15年的《王牌特工》同人本，《一杯好茶》  
> 强烈安利这个本子，太萌了我啜泣
> 
> 没有来过月经也可以怀孕的例子我曾经在知乎上见过，似乎是叫隐经，很少见的体质，可惜找不到链接了
> 
> 又及：虽然与文中角色的信仰相悖，但我个人是无比赞同女性拥有自主的堕胎权的


End file.
